We're Fine (One-Shots)
by Lukas Avier
Summary: These are one-shots that go with the story 'We're Good'. Tell me what you guys thought. Each chapter will be different from the other. I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter if they go along with another one-shot.
1. The Date

" _Oh, well, that's embarrassing."_

* * *

" _Porsche or Lamborghini?"_

Jackson blinked and looked down at his phone. Percy and him were talking for a while about possible supernatural attacks and whether they should prank Scott or Stiles first. They were just on the topic of itching powder when the demigod suddenly asked that question, "What?"

" _Porsche or Lamborghini? For our date."_

"Depends on where we're going, I guess."

" _Lamborghini it is."_

"You just don't want me driving," The blonde accused and could hear Percy laughing over the line.

" _Guilty as charged. Is tonight okay?"_

"Pick me up at seven? What should I wear?"

" _Mm, whatever's fine. See you at seven, Six-pack."_

* * *

It was six thirty and Jackson was sitting on his couch, freaking the fuck out. His parents had gone to bed, saying that they had to wake up early and they were tired and "have fun on your date and tell Percy we said 'hi'." What help they were.

Sure, Jackson and Percy had hung out but never with the prospect that they could be more than just friends. It never occurred to Jackson that he and Percy could be a _thing_.

That they could be better than JacksonLydia as JacksonPercy.

It never occurred to Jackson that he could stop being what everyone expected him to be. He could stop being that self-centered prick that thought he was better than everyone. He could finally stop ignoring the _genius_ that Lydia was because he was seen as "not smart enough" to notice it.

He noticed it.

Everyone noticed it.

It was now 6:45pm and Jackson was still not ready. How was this his life? He was so nervous to go out with Percy tonight even though they did something like this on a regular basis.

Or, kind of.

They never classified this as a date, though.

"Should I go with blue or red…?" Jackson never felt so pathetic in his life. He faced hunters, weird dragon creatures, and a rather pissed-off Stiles Stilinski but he was terrified to go out to eat somewhere. Were they even going out to eat? He looked down when his phone buzzed and took it out to look at the text message.

 **06:46 pm Lyds: Blue.**

Blue it was. Jackson wasn't going to pretend that the message didn't creep him out but, hey, he dated Lydia before. He should be used to it.

He's not.

He quickly put on his blue button-up shirt and his best pair of jeans. He decided to wear dark gray Converse because - _why not?_ After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he made sure he had his wallet in his pocket before he sat on the couch and promptly continued to _freak the fuck out._

He did not jump when the doorbell rang.

Nor did he fall while trying to open the door.

Gosh, he sounds like Stiles.

What has the world come to when that happens?

When he opened the door, he had that cliche feeling like he couldn't breathe. Percy was standing there (obviously) with his dopey grin that made him look just as much of a puppy as Scott with a tiny bouquet of flowers in his hands. Jackson also took the time to appreciate the sea-green V-neck that was soon becoming his favorite color and the black jeans with matching shoes that the demigod seemed to make look so elegant.

Wow.

"Flowers?" He blinked, feeling a small smile tug on his lips. This had never happened to him before and, okay, he'll admit he's a bit of a romantic. He never really got the chance to show Lydia that he was because, when they started dating, she had expected a side to him society had given him.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, cheeks dusted a light pink, "Yeah, I just- They're nice?"

"They are," Jackson takes them, somewhat using the roses' petals to cover his blushing face. Gosh, what happened to the normal Jackson Whittemore?

Maybe this was him now.

"Let me put these inside real quick," The blonde smiles at the demigod, who is shifting from foot-to-foot. Good, he's not the only nervous one here. "Come on in. It's not like you haven't been here before."

"Uh, er, right," Percy nodded, stepping through the doorway like something might jump out and bite his face off. "Sorry, just- nerves. I'm kind of nervous."

"I'll take that as a compliment," The Whittemore grinned, grabbing one of his mom's vases from a cabinet.

Percy just rolled his eyes fondly and put his hands in his jean pockets, looking around like it was his first time in the house. He had a light smile on his face, a small quirk of his lips, and he seemed relaxed where he stood. He was humming a song softly and Jackson fondly shook his head when he realized it was the song _I'm in Love With the Shape of You_.

"Dork," He mumbled with a small smile as he filled the vase with water.

Percy just smirked and started humming _I Love Myself_. He laughed when he had to duck as one of the stems from the flowers came soaring at his head. "Need help?" He made his way over, peeking at the flowers from behind the blonde's shoulder.

"Can you cut the stems on these flowers so they fit in the vase?" Jackson pointed to a pair of red roses, sliding over some scissors. "After that, we can go to wherever you want us to."

The demigod nodded, picking up a rose with a gentleness that made the werewolf smile, and proceeded to do as told. "I saw your mother as I was heading over," He glanced over at the blonde, who was suddenly looking at him with wide eyes. "She made me pull over and, uh, hmm," He rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous laugh. "She said that if I hurt you she would, haha, make sure I don't see the light of day." He paused, tilting his head, "Well, that's the cliff notes at least."

"I- Oh, my God," Jackson hid his face in his hands. "I am so sorry."

Percy just laughed and continued to cut the stems for the flowers, "I think I'm done." He reached over and placed the roses in the vase, dumping the cut stems in the trash can next to them, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jackson put the vase on the kitchen island before heading to the living room to grab his jacket. He could feel Percy following him and went over to the Lamborghini, sliding into the passenger seat. He smiled as the demigod started the car, songs from Olympus playing softly.

"Oh, well, that's embarrassing," Percy said with a wry smirk, like he didn't know whether to grimace or just smile.

Jackson just let out a laugh and reached over, turning up the volume, "When was this song made?"

 _I've never felt like I belonged_

 _I've never fit in any place, been alone, until now_

 _Been carryin' a weight that's not my own_

 _This levee's gonna break, and I'm not sure I can hold on_

 _And I'm not sure, how long, I can, hold off this storm_

 _There's a, dark cloud, right overhead_

"Mm, two years ago…?" Percy tilted his head thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the road, "Somewhere around that time. Jason actually wrote this song with Thalia. It's part of his album."

"It's a good song. If he wrote it and it's part of his album, why are you the lead singer?"

"I don't know, he and Thals just ordered me to sing it and I did and I am _not_ going against those two. Jason I can take. Thalia? No. Just- No."

Even though it sounded like Percy was scared of his two cousins, Jackson felt like he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't powerful. For some reason, Jackson believed that Percy was actually the most powerful of his cousins. Maybe he was biased.

"You actually sing most of the songs," Jackson pointed out, still listening to the music playing almost unnoticeably now.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Percy gave the blonde a grin that made him remember that this was a _celebrity_ taking him on a _date._

He recognized that troublemaker smirk now, had seen it in magazines and on TV numerous times. He wondered how he had forgotten that face so much that he couldn't even recognize the person when he was standing right in front of him.

"I'd be an idiot not to be one," Jackson shrugged. He noticed they were pulling into a parking lot and he leaned forward so he could look at the tall neon sign in front of them through the windshield. "Woah, this is-" He was at a loss for words because it wasn't a fancy place. The building was small and a bit rundown. When a customer opened the door, it creaked softly and music could be heard coming softly from a jukebox. The seats were mostly booths and the red leather was worn and cracked in some places. The staff seemed nice and there was only two cooks in the kitchen. Overall, the place seemed like something stuck in the 80s.

Jackson loved every bit of it.

He never liked, despite what others may think, going out to eat somewhere expensive. He already lived the life of some rich, cocky kid in school. He didn't need to live like that outside of it, too. It was nice to just relax somewhere and not have to worry about holding up an appearance just because someone expected it of you.

It was nice that Percy seemed to realize that.

"Bobby, a friend of mine, told me about this place," The demigod shrugged, turning off his car and leaning back in his seat. "He said it was nice and homey. Thought you might like it."

"I love it already," Jackson grinned. "But let's actually go inside."

"Okay, okay," Percy unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, shaking his head with an amused smile.

* * *

The two boys had found a small booth in the corner of the diner next to a large window overlooking large oak trees with a dirt path traveling between them. There were little white lights that were wrapped around the trees, giving the whole area a nice, kind of relaxing feeling.

Jackson sat on one side of the booth, Percy on the other, and opened the menu. There was a selection of over ten different kinds of burgers, three different kinds of fries and sides, and a good selection of drinks. They even had a menu for people who only wanted salads and it was a pretty damn good one at that. "This place is awesome," He grinned, looking at the burgers and trying not to salivate just by the picture alone. Hopefully, it actually looked like that.

It looked like that.

The two sat there for nearly three hours, talking about everything and anything and Jackson realized that he was nervous for nothing. They acted like they always did, just hanging out, except for small hand holding going on and small, shy smiles.

* * *

"I had a nice time," Jackson smiled as they stood on his porch. His parents were home already, probably in bed, and it was around ten at night.

"I always have a good time when I'm with you," Percy smirked and laughed when the Whittemore smacked his arm playfully. "Thanks for giving me a chance."

"Only for you." Jackson turned around to walk inside but Percy grabbed his arm, pulling him flush against the other.

"Wait."

* * *

 **The song used is Give It To Me by Thousand Foot Krutch. Any other songs mentioned I do not own.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought and SEND ME PROMPTS.**


	2. Drive

_"You're alive!"_

 _"You're not funny."_

* * *

"If you mess up my car, I'll break your face."

"Come on, I've driven _Derek's_ car before!"

"Yeah, and I've seen just how many times he practically had to buy a new one. Thank the gods for rich friends, right?"

"...Okay, fine, I won't crash your car."

"Good choice."

* * *

Stiles had finally wore him down. He had finally _done it._

He was going to drive Beaut.

There wasn't anything wrong with his Jeep- he loved Rosco to death- but there was something about the Lamborghini that just drew him in. It was sleek and elegant with a bit of danger mixed in it. For some reason, it reminded him of Percy. When the demigod saved him from the serpents, he had appeared, jumping over boxes like a panther after its prey.

Of course, he didn't _know_ that was Percy and had just thought that was Blackie.

But it's whatever.

He was grinning widely and he knew the pack was looking at him like he was crazy. Percy was sleeping on the couch at the moment, having said that, in a few hours, after got some sleep, he'd teach Stiles how to drive Beaut.

The nineteen year-old seemed stressed lately, seemingly always on the phone arguing with someone. It seemed like he never got a break and the Stilinski knew his friend wasn't getting much sleep. He always seemed to have a small frown on his face now, eyes cutting to his phone even as it laid innocently on the coffee table, and this was the first real sleep Stiles had seen him have in a while now.

Jackson was curled up with his boyfriend, gently stroking his hair as Percy slept. He knew he was stressed but, every time he asked if he was alright, Percy would give him a sweet smile and a peck on the lips and tell him everything was alright. He worried, he did, but he knew that, if he pushed the demigod, he'd only back away more. "I should probably wake him up now…"

The pack froze and Pac-Man died on Isaac's phone. They looked at the Whittemore with wide eyes, faces pale and bodies shaking. "No, noooo," Isaac shook his head frantically. Even he was terrified of his cousin.

Stiles' dad had set rules in the house when Percy had first came to stay. Rule number one was immediately changed after the first three nights.

It now read:

 **Rule #1:** _ **Don't wake up Percy…**_ _ **EVER**_

Jackson just rolled his eyes at them and shook Percy's shoulder gently, "Hey, PJ, you gotta get up."

"Mm, no," The demigod mumbled, burrowing his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Don' wanna."

Well, that wasn't the reaction anyone was expecting.

"I know, but you gotta," Jackson nudged him again and helped his boyfriend sit up. "That's it. You said you were going to teach Stiles how to drive Beaut."

There was a beat of silence before Percy's eyes snapped open, " _What?_ When did I say _that_?!"

"Yesterday," Jackson answered as if the demigod did this often. "Right after dinner you promised to take him driving."

"Shit, I did," Percy nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay," He stood up and walked towards his room, running a hand gently on Jackson's shoulders as he went. "Let me not look like I was living in the streets and then we can go."

"O-okay!" Stiles nodded, grinning a bit hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Percy would've still let him drive when he didn't remember promising it.

* * *

"You should feel honored," The son of Poseidon said as he slid into the passenger seat with ease. "No one -besides me, of course- have ever driven Beaut."

"Woah, seriously?" Stiles gripped the steering wheel with wide eyes, suddenly incredibly nervous. They hadn't even left the _driveway_.

"Yeah -well, maybe my mom," Percy shrugged. "Don't be scared, kid. You already know how to drive and you treat your jeep fairly well, so I wouldn't worry."

"Okay, okay, I can do this," Stiles let out a long breath, eyes focused on the gears. He listened carefully to Percy's instructions, repeating them back to him multiple times.

It took a little bit, mostly because Percy kept trying to get the Stilinski to actually _drive_ , but Stiles was like a natural and Percy felt kind of proud. The human handled his car with such care that the son of Poseidon wondered why he ever doubted him.

"Doin' good," He grinned, looking over at the teenager, reaching forward to mess with his radio. "Wanna start heading back now?"

"Yeah," Stiles was grinning as he drove on, humming softly to the song playing quietly on the radio.

* * *

"You're alive!" Isaac beamed at his cousin, a large smile on his face, "I'd thought for sure Stilinski would've killed you by now with his driving."

"You're not funny," Stiles wagged his finger at him as he went to his kitchen, grabbing an orange from the small fruit bowl.

"Stiles was a really good driver," Percy nodded to himself, enjoying the pack's shocked looks. He flopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend, who immediately lifted his arm for him without looking away from the TV. He snuggled close, enjoying the warmth the werewolf's body provided. "He didn't come close to crashing once."

This made Derek turn to the Stilinski with a glare, "Then how come you crashed _my_ car so many times?!"

Stiles shrugged, "Percy's scarier than you."

"HA!" Perc pointed a finger at the alpha, a large grin on his face. He let out a yelp when the Hale proceeded to throw a pillow at his face. "Not cool, Der Bear! Not cool!"


	3. This Beating Heart

_"Just settle down this beating heart."_

* * *

"Stiles," Isaac patted the human's side softly. "Stiles, I'm borreed!"

"There's nothing I can do, pup, it's storming," The Stilinski said sympathetically. "We can't go outside."

"But Percy got to go to work and Jackson left!"

"Yeah, and he's the son of Poseidon," Derek said from his spot on the corner of the loveseat near them, looking up from the book. "He's resistant to water."

"Besides," Stiles snorted. "Do you want to see those two separated?"

Isaac pouted but shook his head, "Well, is there _anything_ we can do?"

The Stilinski and Hale looked at each other before the werewolf sighed and passed over the laptop on the cushion next to him, "Fine but call the others downstairs if you start a movie."

"'Kay! Guys, come on! Movie night!"

Soon, the rest of the teenagers came tumbling down the stairs, pushing each other out of the way to get the good seats. Erica looked at the brunette, "But I thought you forgot your Netflix password."

"Well, we can still go on YouTube and look at videos. That cool with you guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Lydia replied, the others agreeing with the woman.

"Alrighty, let's see…" He hooked up the laptop to the large flat screen before scrolling through the recommended list on YouTube.

"Stop! Look," Scott pointed at a video at the top. "Is that Percy?"

"Oh, my God, it's a music video!" Erica grinned, "I totally forgot he'd have these 'cause he was in a band. Look, it has over a million views so it has to be good."

"Play it," Boyd nodded at the screen and the Stilinski complied.

 _Hands could be seen playing a soft piano, the camera slowly sliding backwards to reveal Nico Di Angelo smiling slightly to himself as he looked across the stage. Percy, Jason, and Leo were laughing quietly to themselves, nudging each other before visibly getting ready for the song. Automatically, Percy turned and grabbed the microphone while Jason started strumming his guitar and Leo sat behind the drums, playing a steady beat._

 _Percy grinned softly on the mic before starting, "Hold your head close to the ground, so you can hear my voice as it starts to sound. Can you feel it now? You feel it in your veins? 'Cause I feel it now, I'll never be the same."_

 _Soon, the scene changed to Jason and a brunette talking to each other as they made a dessert, playfully nudging each other as they got flour on their faces and batter everywhere. The son of Jupiter was looking at her like she hung the moon and the stars and he had a dopey smile on his face. When she turned to him, he booped her nose with flour before pulling her close by the waist and placing a soft kiss on her lips, murmuring something that made her smile into the kiss._

 _Hear these words what I sing is true_

 _Every note I write, I write them for you_

 _Can you feel it now, you feel it in your veins_

 _'Cause I feel it now, I'll never be the same_

 _The area around them fizzled until it showed Nico walking down a path with a blonde man who was talking excitedly to him. He swung their hands and the son of Hades blushed every time his boyfriend would turn just to kiss his cheek and grin at him. The trees around them shook lightly with the wind and the blonde said something to Nico, pointing at the ground. The black-haired man nodded and soon a tiny skeleton puppy rose out of the ground, soundlessly yipping at their feet. His boyfriend grinned adorably, holding the puppy with one hand, cooing at it, as his other found Nico's, entwining their fingers without a second thought._

 _Just settle down this beating heart_

 _And hold me close right from the start_

 _You set my world on fire but I can't explain_

 _There's no light to guide me if you're not the flame_

 _Just settle down this beating heart_

 _A beautiful woman was shown cleaning some dishes in a restaurant, humming softly to herself as she put them on the drying rack. A small stereo was set in the corner and it almost made it feel like the song was coming from there. Soon, Leo came into the shot, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek and murmuring something against her neck. She smiled softly before replying and gesturing to the sink. The son of Hephaestus laughed before shuffling to the side to wash the dishes while she rinsed._

 _Hear these words, what I sing is true_

 _Every road I take, it leads me to you_

 _Can you feel it now, you feel it in your veins_

 _'Cause I feel it now, I'll never be the same_

 _There was a beautiful flower garden with plants shimmer with an ethereal glow, the moon light hitting them just right, making them seem like they were swaying with the music. There was a white fabric that blocked the camera for a moment as it passed by before the screen zoomed back to reveal Percy dancing with a pretty blonde wearing a dress that seemed to be made of smoke and ash. It didn't take them long to realize that he was holding Annabeth Chase in his arms as he spun her. He looked at her with a sad adoration, like he was looking at her like it was the last time he would see her. They swayed with the music, Annabeth's small hands clutching to Percy's suit as they turned. He spun her out for a moment before pulling her close and mouthing the words they could make out as "I love you."_

 _Just settle down this beating heart_

 _And hold me close right from the start_

 _You set my world on fire but I can't explain_

 _There's no light to guide me if you're not the flame_

 _Just settle down this beating heart_

 _And then, right before their eyes, Annabeth disappeared in a small gust of ash and light and Percy turned to grip the microphone as his other band members danced around him with their partners. They were in sync as they dipped them, spun them, kissed them. It was mesmerizing but they couldn't help but notice as Percy sung into the mic like he was talking to someone close to him._

 _Yeah, just settle down this beating heart_

 _And hold me close right from the start_

 _Oh, you set my world on fire but I can't explain_

 _Suddenly, they stopped dancing and Jason ran forward, pulling Percy along to dance with them. As they walked back to the group, the area changed to a courtyard with shimmering white tiles and tall trees. Many people surrounded them, old and young, and there were thrones in the distance. Nymphs spun around them, spreading flowers around, and teenagers enjoyed themselves through the song. Percy slowly gained a brilliant smile as he was thrown into the group, who threw their hands up, and danced with them._

 _There's no light to guide me if you're not the flame_

 _Just settle down this beating heart_

"Woah," Isaac breathed, sitting back on the couch with wide eyes. "That... That was intense."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, having been silent through the whole ordeal. "The song was beautiful and- wow, I can see why this video got over a million views."

"Oh, my God, I want to cry," Allison gave a watery laugh and Scott held her close, murmuring soft words in her ear.

"It was good," Derek nodded, frowning lightly as he looked at the screen, his book long forgotten when the first hints of a piano started. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Hey," Stiles suddenly grinned. "Let's look at more vid-"

"I'm home~!" Percy called as he and Jackson stumbled through the door, both wet despite the fact that the demigod could have made sure they were both dry, "Did you miss me?"

"Go away," Derek replied, fighting back a small smile at the other's typical reaction. It reminded him of Stiles ironically.

"Aw, but, Der, I thought we _bonded._ "

* * *

 **A/N: The song was called This Beating Heart by The Score. They are my new favorite band and you guys should check out their songs! This means, if you couldn't tell, that I don't own the song. I hope you enjoyed! Review what you thought!**

 **-Jones**


End file.
